The characteristics of certain semiconductor fabrication processes are found to vary considerably from one device to another. For example, the rate and uniformity of chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) techniques employed in conjunction with shallow trench isolation (STI) processes varies considerably as a function of feature pattern density. As a result, the application of such trench CMP processes to substrates that contain active regions of different population densities can give rise to significant and undesirable non-uniformities in topography.
This problem is sometimes addressed through the incorporation of dummy features or “tiles” into less populated active regions of a semiconductor device so as to even out the pattern density between the two regions, thereby achieving greater process uniformity in the trench CMP process. Such dummy features or tiles are typically placed in the “white space” between active device features, and are thus independent of the circuit design of the semiconductor device.
The characteristics of epitaxial growth processes are also found to vary significantly with pattern density. For example, when epitaxial growth processes are used to form silicon germanium alloy films on CMOS substrates, the growth rate, quality, composition and thickness of the resulting films are all highly sensitive to pattern density.
Some attempts have been made in the art to compensate for the effect of pattern density on epitaxial growth. For example, in one known approach, a fraction of the active tiles used to control topographical uniformity in the chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) attendant to shallow trench isolation (STI) are reused for density matching in subsequent epitaxial growth processes. However, this approach is found to produce suboptimal results in terms of compensating for differences in pattern densities during epitaxy.
There is thus a need in the art for a process which overcomes the aforementioned infirmities. In particular, there is a need in the art for a tiling scheme which addresses the needs of both trench CMP and epitaxy. These and other needs may be addressed with the methodologies and devices described herein.